


Kiss You

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walked into the studio, and heard the sound of a moan.</p><p>Niall had turned and began undoing Zayn’s trousers.</p><p>Not knowing what was going on, and thinking that one of the boys had started recording his own version of a part, even though they had already finished recording, Louis kept walking.</p><p>Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You

Niall was roughly slammed into the recording studios padded walls, a hand grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head, a knee jammed rudely in between Niall’s legs, provoking a moan, as Niall was still hard from Zayn’s teasing at the apartment earlier.

Niall whimpered quietly as Zayn nipped his ear, already breathing heavily, and ground his own hard on into Niall’s ass, hands loosening slightly.

Zayn, winded from running down the hall in order to catch Niall before he left, groaned lightly as Niall grinned his ass harder into Zayn, sending shock waves through Zayn’s body.

Louis walked into the studio, and heard the sound of a moan.

Niall had turned and began undoing Zayn’s trousers.

Not knowing what was going on, and thinking that one of the boys had started recording his own version of a part, even though they had already finished recording, Louis kept walking.

Big mistake.

There, right against the wall, were Zayn and Niall, captured in a heated make out session, Niall’s hand in the land of the God’s, doing who knows what to Zayn’s pretty little dick.

Then Louis got an idea.

- _2 months later_ -

Zayn stole a secret glance at Niall, and noticed the lad staring openly back. Pain filled his chest where the right to tell the world he was dating another man should have been, but sadly, it wasn’t there, and he had to make do with what he did have.

Niall Horan.

Turning, Niall walked predator-like towards Zayn, a Cheshire smile covering his face, and Zayn began planning how to have sex in 5 minutes, as that was how long they’d break for, before they were forced to suspend the sexual tension again, and sing to the millions of girls that spent, quite literally, their life savings, on tickets to this concert.

Niall felt his trousers tighten as Zayn’s eyes clouded over, and prayed to God he’d figured out how to have sex in 5 minutes.

‘ _They Don’t Know About Us_ ’ was just finishing, and their brake was one song away.

Niall would have bet Harry Styles’ beautiful locks that Zayn had the 5 minutes planned to the thrust, but the sound of Louis’ voice pulled Zayn and he out of his dirty thoughts.

Louis cleared his throat, once twice, thrice, and was on his fourth when Harry suddenly elbowed him in the stomach, causing Louis to scream, rounding on Harry and hissing something too him off mic. Harry just snickered and said, not quite as discreetly as Louis,”If you don’t give the sign, I will.”

This seemed to snap Louis out of it, and he stuck his tongue out quickly at Harry before turning back towards the audience, and scratching his head while saying,”A couple months ago, this tape I am about to let you all listen to/ share on Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube, was recorded. By who?”

At this point, Louis turned his head away from Zayn and Niall slightly and practically whispered, “No one knows.”

That must have been the sign, because suddenly a snicker was heard, then a gravelly moan.

Zayn caught on instantly as horror slowly overcame his face and the sex tape played out, the memory still fresh and beautiful.

_*”Oh God Niall, don’t fucking tease me!” Zayn yelled as Niall circled his fingers around Zayns length, the warm fingers only adding to the heat of Zayn’s body._

_Niall dryly chuckled, though his fingers never moved, and his voice, roughened by the sexual rush he was receiving, grounded out slowly,” Why not? You left me to fend for myself this morning, so I might just repay the favor…”_

_Niall jerked his hand, and fed off of Zayn’s increasingly heavy breathing, knowing just what he was doing to the poor lad._

_Zayn cleared his head slightly, and growled from deep in is throat, looping his fingers into Niall’s pants, and pulling the lad flush against his lean body, grinding his rock hard rod into Niall’s lower half, pulling a breathy,’Fuck,’ from the boys lips._

_Lips that Zayn liked very much._

_Taking those lips as his own, Zayn ravished the boys mouth, never breaking rhythm, and relished in the heat and security he found in his arms as Niall wrapped them fully around Zayn’s sexually frustrated self._

_Niall whined needfully as Zayn finally tore his lips from Niall’s, but was soon placated when Zayn began to slide down Niall’s body, Niall’s hand slipping out of Zayn’s pants leaving a cold imprint, looking straight into Nialls clear water blue eyes every second of the way, until he was on his knees._

_Softly, Zayn nuzzled Niall’s enlarged cock through the confines of his ‘Made in China’ Khakis, nimble fingers unzipping the unneeded artery of clothing, Niall’s head falling back at the feel of Zayn’s tongue through his 4-leaf-clover boxers. As Zayn’s tongue, sadly all too soon, left Niall’s nether lands, Niall was forced to open his eyes, and pull his oh-so-much-heavier-than-before head back up to see what the doe-eyed lad was doing. He was just in time to catch Zayn as he ripped said boxers off.  
_

_Zayn had just **ripped them off**._

_Smirking, Zayn looked up to see Niall’s half angry half lustful gaze on him, those had been Niall’s favorite boxers, and chuckled before grasping Niall’s erect cock, and taking the whole length in one try.*_

Sucking sounds filled the whole arena, and a red faced Niall walked straight into the arms of a shocked Zayn; Zayn hadn’t known his blow jobs were so loud.

_*Zayn groaned around Niall’s length, the vibrations dragging Niall across the world and back, a blinding light searing across his vision before his release threw him up into God’s arms, where he began his casual float back down to the earth, where Zayn awaited, eyes black with desire._

_Niall faintly smirked, and whispered lightly,”Fuck. Me.”_

_The next thing Niall knew, he was impaled on Zayn’s massive bodily extension, the rolling chair by the recording desk squeaking in protest, and pain was flashing through Niall’s body like a wildfire._

_Zayn rubbed Niall’s back, whispering softly how sorry he was, waiting for the boy to adjust, when suddenly, Niall pulled himself almost fully off of Zayn’s dick, before grunting as he slammed back down, the smack of skin on skin filling the studio.*_

Zayn could physically feel the Irish lad cringing in his arms, and he  _almost_ felt bad.

Almost.

_*Niall repeated the movement once more, reveling in the feel of being full, when Zayn took charge, grabbing the other lads hips, and slamming himself into Niall, hitting the sweet spot Zayn knew like the quiff on his head._

_Niall’s hand accidentally hit one of the buttons on the music-board, and suddenly, Katy Perry’s “Firework” was blaring around them*  
_

Zayn tensed, and Niall chuckled weakly, rubbing his back softly and whispering,”To this day, I don’t understand why your jealous of her…” Zayn nuzzled his head into Niall’s neck and whispered back,”She  _kissed you_. I’m the only one who’s allowed to kiss you.”

A full blown laugh burst from Niall’s throat as he buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder before saying,”We weren’t even  _dating_ when she kissed me, Zaynie-“

Zayn groaned at the use of the nickname Niall had come up with.

“-so technically, you have no claim to being jealous.” Zayn sighed and said back,”Well, I am. You’re  _mine_.” nipping at Niall’s ear playfully, setting a few fans on fire.

_*A whine came from Zayn, and his movements stopped altogether as he yelled over the music,”Turn. That. Shit. Off.” Niall looked at him, puzzled, but began messing with buttons all the same. when he finally found the one that switched Katy off, he turned to peer at Zayn curiously once more, asking,”What the fuck was **that** all about?”   
_

_Zayn sighed in relief that Katy was gone, and simply said,”she kissed you. Now I hate her.” Niall’s eyes went wide with surprise at Zayn’s words, but Zayn began moving again, dismissing Niall’s glare at being cut off. Niall tried to hold it in, but moans kept making their way out._

_Zayn was always sexy when he was rough.  
_

_Zayn groaned loudly, almost in unison with Niall, the edge coming ever closer, and nibbled down Niall’s neck, slowly licking each one of the lovebites on his way back up, before finally connecting his lips with Niall’s, fireworks bursting before his eyes as Niall came on Zayn’s ‘OBEY’ shirt, and Zayn released into Niall, like only lovers do.*_

Zayn tipped up Niall’s chin, and with sparkling eyes, from tears of love, kissed the boy with all his heart to the sound of heavy breathing, and the memory of that beautiful day.

The recording cut off, and Louis jumped right back into concert mode, announcing the next song, Kiss You.

The arena stayed quiet.

Niall and Zayn broke this kiss, lips still slightly touching, foreheads glued together.

Liam, Harry, and a slightly cautious Louis turned towards the pair.

A single clap was heard.

Then another.

A third joined in as the lovers stayed oblivious, lost in their own world.

Suddenly the whole arena was filled with applause, a chant starting up,” ** _KISS!_ _KISS_ _!_ _KISS!_** ”

Niall whispered to Zayn,”I love you,” looking straight into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn smiled, and kissed Niall softly once more, exploding ovaries left and right, before whispering,”I love you too.”

And the opening cords of ‘Kiss You’ played.

The crowd quieted, and let the boys do their thing, but the whole time, Zayn and Niall only had eyes for each other.

**_“Every time we to-o-uch_ **

**_you get this kind of ru-u-ush!_ **

**_Baby say yeah, yeah!_ **

**_If you don’t wanna take it slow,_ **

**_and you just wanna take me home!_ **

**_Baby say yeah yeah_ ,”  
**

Niall lay his head on Zayn’s shoulder, gazing up at the Bradford lad, Zayn looking equally as adoringly back at Niall, and they both listened happily, agreeing fully, as Harry sang the last lyric.

_**“And let me kiss you!”** _


End file.
